No Taking it Back
by Dreamers' World
Summary: Gwendal makes a mistake that affects others but refuses to take it back AUish GwenTer NOT GunDal! YuuRam implied OoCness
1. Stubborn Proposal

Disclaimer: I forgot this in "Knowing the Positions" so this one is for both of them... but obviously I don't own it or I would have just made this stuff happen in the series...

Summary: AU-ish; Gwendal makes a mistake that affects others and refuses to take it back; GwenTer, YuuRam implied; OoCness

**No Taking it Back**

Gwendal sat locked in his study with Lady Celi begging to either be let in or to have him come out. Gunter was in the dining room, sobbing uncontrollably as Yuuri and Wolfram tried, futilely, to comfort him.

"I'm going to turn into Wolfram!" Gunter suddenly wailed.

"HEY! Yuuri willingly married me!" Wolfram pointed out.

"I'm going to be worse than Wolfram." Gunter said before bursting into tears again.

"That was real helpful, Wolfram." Yuuri said sarcastically.

Meanwhile…

"Gwen, sweetie, you can't stay locked in there forever. You're going to have to face Gunter sooner or later. You should be consoling your new fiancé right now!"

_Consoling…?_ Gwendal was suddenly at the now open door, "What's wrong with Gunter?"

"He's been crying ever since you've stormed out of the room." Celi informed him.

Gwendal pushed past his mother and hurried back towards the dining room. He stood in the doorway and watched as his little brother and brother-in-law tried to comfort HIS fiancé.

Yuuri noticed Gwendal's presence in the room, grabbed Wolfram's arm and announced, "I think now would be a good time for us to leave."

Gunter, without even knowing that someone else was in the room with him, felt his tears being brushed off of his face.

"Crying really doesn't suit you, Gunter." Gwendal said softly.

Gunter blushed lightly before quickly turning away from him and apologizing, "Oh, my Lord! I'm sorry; you shouldn't have had to see me like this!"

"What's wrong? Is being engaged to me really so terrible…?"

"My Lord…?" Gunter questioned.

"You don't have to stay engaged to me. We can just call the whole thing off. It was an accident after all." Gwendal said almost sadly. _I really had no intention of withdrawing my proposal… but he's so sad. What else can I do?_

"Yes… an accident, that's all." Gunter sounded wistful. "What exactly were you meaning to do when you slapped me?"

"It was meant merely as a distraction. You were starting to panic and worry over nothing and by the time I realized that it was my right hand, I didn't have time to stop the motion." It wasn't a lie; he just left out the part about him not regretting it.

"You just ran out of the room…"

"I didn't know what else to do. Mother was ecstatic and you just looked so confused." Gwendal informed the other man.

"I managed to stump you." Gunter smiled slightly; he couldn't help but be proud of himself at this latest accomplishment. "So, you don't want this engagement…?"

"I didn't say that…" Gwendal mumbled. "Why were you so confused?"

Gunter blushed profusely but explained nevertheless, "Because the man I've been in love with for who knows how long who always just seems to be annoyed by my presence had just proposed to me. I didn't know what was going on." _It's going to be so awkward to be around after he calls off the engagement. Maybe I can convince His Majesty to transfer me to somewhere Gwendal won't be…_

"How could you actually believe that garbage?" Gunter stared up at Gwendal, the confusion plainly written across his features. "Gunter, what do you think started my fascination with cute things?"

"I have no idea."

"You did. I fell in love with you and then with all cute things around me and found them easier to obtain." Gwendal brought his right hand up and slapped Gunter across his left cheek with very little force behind it. Gunter's hand flew up to hold his cheek as his eyes changed to show his surprise. "I knew exactly what I was doing this time. Will you marry me, Gunter?"

Gunter jumped up from his seat into his embrace and flung his arms around Gwendal's neck. This move knocked Gwendal to the floor with Gunter on top of him because it wasn't exactly what he was expecting. "Of course I will!" He exclaimed before crashing his lips down onto those of his beloved. Gwendal quickly returned the kiss with just as much passion. _This was worth the wait and all of the being stubborn about it all…_

Celi stood out in the hallway with a large smile in place, "My Gwen is such a sweetheart!"

Please read and review!


	2. The Wedding

Okay, so it's been a long time but I have finally updated this story! I know some of you were probably starting to give up hope and all I can really say is that I'm sorry it's taken this long! Forgive me? Read this chapter and maybe it'll help! What happened was one day I was going through all of my Microsoft Word documents and I got to this story and thought, _I should probably finish that..._ And then as I was re-reading the first chapter, I knew exactly how I wanted to continue. So it will be 4 chapters in all, and should be complete by the end of February. That's what I'm aiming for but I happen to have a pretty umm... short attention span to put it nicely. I will however work really hard to reach that goal!

Also, I think there was some confusion with the first chapter but this story IS GwentTer not GunDal as in Gwendal is the "man" (seme) of this relationship. I'm sorry for any and all confusion in this area!

Thank you to all of my readers! And thanks, also, to all of my reviewers! They were greatly appreciated and I love all of you guys!!:) On a side note, the actual series itself isn't "yaoi" because there's not even any kissing (between men) in it. Sorry to disappoint!

**Chapter 2: The Wedding**

"Bad omen!" Gunter practically wailed.

"What is it, Gunter? Did something happen?" Yuuri asked.

"Nothing!" Gunter replied.

"Then what's the problem?" Wolfram inquired as he approached the disgruntled "bride".

"That's just it! Nothing bad happened." The married pair looked at him, their confusion showing through their blank expressions. "Weddings are supposed to be chaotic. Everything falls apart, the couple doubts whether or not they really want to get married, rings get lost, dresses don't fit, and don't even get me started on the problems with guests. And then, just at the last minute, everything falls into place and all of the doubts are erased and you just know. This, this is like a calm before a storm! I DON'T want my marriage to be a storm…"

"It'll be okay, Gunter. If the storm gets too bad, you can always get a divorce." Yuuri continued the analogy. However, Gunter immediately burst into tears and Wolfram whipped his head around to glare angrily at his husband. Yuuri quickly realized his mistake but the damage was already done.

"Don't listen to that wimp! With my big brother Gwendal, you two will be able to get through anything together."

"Do you really think so?" Gunter questioned hopefully.

"I think I'm gonna go check on Gwendal and Conrad now…" Yuuri informed them before slipping out unnoticed.

"You're great for each other! Perfect pairing!" Wolfram assured.

Meanwhile, "Gwendal, you're going to have to relax a little." Conrart suggested.

"Hey guys! How's it going over here?" Yuuri greeted as he walked into the room.

"Everything's fine. We're dressed and ready." Gwendal responded.

"That's good. Especially since Gunter's already panicking enough for everyone else." Yuuri joked lightly.

"What's Gunter worried about?"

"Nothing… literally. He thinks it's a bad sign that everything's going so smoothly. Wolfram's calming him down right now."

_Damn… I thought that would reassure him, not make him worry! If I would have known maybe I wouldn't have made sure everything went so smoothly… It is kind of cute to picture him panicking over this, over OUR wedding, though._ These thoughts caused Gwendal's lips to curve up into a small smile.

Yuuri noticed this, "Huh? What is it, Gwendal?"

"Nothing, Your Majesty."

"You do know that you can call me 'Yuuri' now, right? Since I'm your brother-in-law and all."

"Do NOT remind me of that particular fact."

"Hey, at least I don't go around sharing particular details. A courtesy Gunter doesn't share." Yuuri was lying but all he wanted was to get a reaction out of the older man (demon).

"You're a terrible liar, Your Majesty."

"I'll have to agree with Gwendal on this one, Yuuri." Conrart interjected, "But that's fine because lying doesn't suit you very well anyway."

"I try to make a joke to lighten the mood and all I get is mocked! See if I try that again!" _More like, see how long UNTIL I try that again…_

"Oh my god… the ceremony is about to start and the groom is still in the back room! This just cannot be! Well, go on, get going! You can't be late to your own wedding!" Lady Cecilia announced after opening the door just enough to stick her head into the room.

Gwendal stood at the altar as he stared down the aisle at Gunter, who looked, in Gwendal's opinion, as lovely as ever. Only, today was special. Today, Gunter was lovely just for Gwendal, and only for Gwendal. Gwendal became slightly upset that everyone else also got to see his Gunter, but was torn because he was glad that they would all know that Gunter was, in fact, his.

(AN: Here is where I was going to describe just how lovely Gunter is in his pretty white dress… however, I kept picturing Ayame, from Fruits Basket, in the scene where Yuki comes to visit him at work. He's in a wedding dress. So, now that's what I think of as Gunter's dress, so you can follow my lead here or create your own in your mind. Sorry! I know I'm lame but I don't want to describe a dress that I didn't in fact think up on my own.)

_This is where I want to be…_ Gwendal and Gunter both thought while Yuuri was speaking.

"And now the br… uh… Gunter would like to…" Yuuri started to say before a loud bang of a door slamming against a wall interrupted him.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out?" All of the guests turned around in their seats to inspect this interruption.

"I thought you took care of that particular problem, Your Majesty." Gwendal whispered.

"I thought I did! And it's 'Yuuri'. 'Yuuri'!"

"Anissina?" Gunter questioned.

"That was crafty of you, Your Majesty." Anissina complimented. "I never expected you to send me out of town for women's rights just so I wouldn't find out about Gwendal's engagement to Gunter."

_It was so you wouldn't disrupt their wedding, actually, but I guess that didn't go according to plan…_

"But lucky for all of you, they're both so popular that I barely got there before I heard news of the wedding. Thank the Great One that I was able to make it back in time albeit a little late."

"STOP! Stop it, Anissina!" Anissina looked down to find that Greta, in her pink dress and basket in hand, had come to be standing in front of her and looked quite distressed. "Please just let Uncle Gwendal and Aunt Gunter be happy together. Please?"

Anissina nodded her head once, took an empty seat in the back and everybody else turned back around as Greta also returned to her own seat.

"Okay… so Gunter is now going to read the vows that he wrote."

"We practically grew up together and we've been friends basically the entire time. And I realized from a young age that being near you made me want to be stronger. I didn't understand it then but when I got to be older I grasped that it didn't actually make me want to be stronger. I finally understood that you give me strength because you ARE my strength. I wasn't stronger because I wanted to be, I was stronger because you made me that way. I loved you then, I love you now, and I'll love you always."

Yuuri quickly wiped away the few stray tears, "Gwendal, would you like to read yours now?"

"I originally had no intention of writing my own vows. I like to keep what's personal, personal. I think you actually had a lot to do with that, Gunter. I never wanted to burden my best friend with, quite frankly, my obsession of him. It was easier for me to admire all the," Gwendal hesitated slightly before the next word, "cute things around me and just not talk about what I was actually thinking. I don't want to do that anymore. You deserve more than that. I love you and now that I have you, I don't intend to ever let you go."

Yuuri sniffled some and wiped at his eyes once more. Wolfram restrained himself from shouting, "Stop crying, wimp!" even though he had a few shed tears on his own face.

"Now you may kiss the bride!" Yuuri announced this time without delay.

Gwendal leaned forward, placing his hands on Gunter's waist. Gunter had his hands just lightly grasping the edges of Gwendal's shoulders, both of their eyes now closed. Their lips just barely met before they pulled away ever so slightly. They pushed back together immediately with passion leading their movements this time. Gwendal let his tongue slide forward from his mouth to lightly run along his partner's bottom lip, asking for entrance which Gunter gave willingly.

Lovely place to end, no?

Yuuri's King so he's doing the ceremony, because they're DEMONS so there wouldn't be a minister and I just decided that they asked Yuuri to marry them instead… okay, Gunter asked Yuuri to marry them.

Greta was the flower girl.

Yuuri always seemed like the type who would cry at weddings to me.

Gunter's "I loved you then, I love you now, and I'll love you always." Is not mine, I heard it somewhere and though I can't "give credit where credit is due" technically I would like you all to know that I'm NOT taking credit for writing it. I hope I didn't offend anyone by using it because that was not my intention. I would give credit if my memory wasn't sooo lousy! Also, I know Gwendal's vows were pretty OOC but I want it to be kinda like being with Gunter is "changing" him… it'll all be explained in the next two chapters.

Two chapters to go! The next one's their wedding night! I have to do some research to make sure I know what is and is not acceptable first so it might be a while before an update.

Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated!


End file.
